Crystal, the Inhuman
by Hookedonlupinswag
Summary: The life of Crystal, her life with Pietro and Luna, the other Inhumans, and basically everything. I am the worst at summaries sorry. Sequel to The Damage Sentinels Cost. Rated T for launguage/swears
1. Chapter 1

Crystal's POV

I love you Pietro.

I love you so much.

We were apart for years with no regrets

But did you see the tears I cried when Erik got you crushed by the Sentinel?

The same thing that nearly killed you, when I first saw you, when I rescued you.

The innocence on your face made me cry./div  
You were like a kicked puppy, so innocent, no faults. Just injured by a terrible creature in battle. So I had healers come in, and took care of you myself.

I would sit next to you for hours, holding your hand. Then when you first woke up, I ran to you and only spoke in the gentlest of voices, trying to help you get better.

I didn't want you to leave me.

Yet only a few years later, after marriage, after Luna was born, I was torn between you an my ex. Johnny.

Now I see Wanda on the news, holding you in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably, you dead, limp as a ragdoll.

And I saw my love in your sightless eyes, the ones that used to look at me like I was perfect.

You were the perfect one, Pietro.

Memories of you, tossing and turning at night, speaking frantically in foreign languages, me holding you in my arms, reassuring you that everything was okay.

Luna, wishing that her father could be home more, unaware of how terrible I was to him, being with Johnny, unable to just be with you.

I love you.

Please forgive me.

Please come back.

Do it for Luna.

We don't care what you did.

I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Parker's POV

Swinging by,

Across NYC.

Beautiful, beautiful NYC.

I can see the tops of the buildings. Thats the best part about being Spider-Man.

The worst?

Thats a long story about to be explained.

I see something i shouldnt have. A hooded man, in a long brown coat, about to jump from a tall building. A very tall building. Instinctively, I swoop down to talk to him.

"Sir, back away from the ledge! You could kill yourself!" I run towards him. That was not the best choice of words. He was TRYING to kill himself. "Sir! No matter what darkness you have seen, don't jump! Its not worth it! And if not for yourself, do it for your loved ones!" The man was frozen in one spot, shakily breathing, facing away from me. He muttered something. "I'm sorry, i didn't hear that-"

"You don't want to help me. Theres nothing you can do."

"Sir, I'm Spider-Man. If i cant help you, i don't know what i can do! Just let me drop you off at home and-" my voice died. DIED. As in GONE. The man had turned his head to face me, and I could finally see past the hood and coat he was wearing. Barely visible, but very distinctive. The face of a young man with silvery white hair, full of pain and anger, and more pain. But he wasn't in good shape. His face was bruised and cut and scarred, and reflected one thing into my mind; the past he had made me remember. "Maximoff?"

Gwen Stacey had been married to me. We had a CHILD. One day, I wake up, and this guy dies. I figure out Gwen had been dead for years and years. The whole past I remember? An alternate universe that he convinced his lunatic sister to create. But he was dead. How is he here?

Suddenly, Maximoff jumped. I hadn't even realized. Not because of super speed, but because i was dazed. That was my first and worst mistake. I quickly jump after him and shoot a web out to catch him, but he cuts it away from him and lets himself fall. The scene of Gwen's death replays. Her falling...

I landed just after he did, my shooters completely out of webs and my hopes down. Was he dead?

"Get up," i shake his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up, but he wont. He looks broken and very, very dead. Just like Gwen had. I hear a scream of anger behind me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" she yelled, running to him. Crystal, his powerful Inhuman wife. Oh shit.

She started to beat me, and i was too dazed to defend myself. She was about to drown me with her fire when it happened.

"Stop it, Crys." Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver, shakily said. She ran to him instantly.

"Pietro...did he-"

"No. I jumped."

"You what-?!"

"Cant stand it, Crys. It needs to end." The couple stared at each other for a while as I tried to read between the lines of what was happening.

"You died," she said suddenly, tears glistening in her eyes. "And Wanda? She brought you back?"

"No more mutants," Pietro muttered painfully, shaking violently in Crystal's arms. "Quicksilver is dead. But Pietro Maximoff lives, sadly." And it finally came to me. He couldn't run anymore. He wasn't fast. He was human, but not human enough to have died during the fall. He was trying to end his life because he couldn't stand being so slow.

Lockjaw sat at the couple's side, and licked Maximoff's face.

"You are the best, and the worst, thing that has ever happened to me, Pietro. I'll take you home, it's okay." She kissed his forehead and he fought to stay conscious. I came towards them.

"Sorry I hurt you," Crystal said apologetically to me, and i nodded.

"No biggie. Just take care of Speedy for me." I put my hand up to my mouth. "Oh God, I'm so sorry-"

"Its not your fault," Pietro muttered. "Its my father's. I will either kill him or myself, but better yet, both. And then, only then, I will be satisfied." Crystal shook her head, then Lockjaw opened a portal and they were gone. I was left, standing alone, to think.

The worst thing about being Spider-Man is that you can't save everyone. Sometimes people even save themselves, and sometimes even accidentally. Other times more heroes come along and you didn't save anyone. But another thing is, I'm human. I hold grudges, and those grudges can not only harm the person i need to save but also give me a bad reputation.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal's POV

I never got over him, I realized as I saw him, laying down in his hospital bed, healers looking after him. They were so shocked to find that his heartbeat had become normal, and I cried as soon as it was put on the monitor. He looked so weak and fragile. My husband. My poor, poor baby. I waited until I was alone with him before I sat at his bedside and kissed his forehead. I cried about how much i missed him, and how terrible he could be. It hurt so, so badly. The only good thing I can see from ever marrying him was Luna, but I won't stop loving him, no matter what.

Pietro stirred. "Crys," he muttered, and I took his hand.

"You just broke yourself again." He groaned.

"I wanna sleep," he said, and I nodded.

"Okay, okay. Just...wake up. For me?" He nodded sleepily and dozed off almost instantly.

"He wants to kill himself," I muttered, as several Inhumans walked into the room. "He jumped from that building. Powerless and...he has suicidal thoughts." Medusa hugged me.

"He's lost a lot. Although, we must make sure he doesn't kill himself. What a terrible way to die!" I realized I was shaking. After all I missed in my life, this is the worst. I could never stop loving him. I could spend the rest of my life chasing him, just to let the pain die down.

Luna has to see him again.

"I need to get someone," I muttered, pulling away from Medusa. "Watch him...make sure he doesn't die. He's BROKEN. Just like when I met him." Medusa nodded, and I ran to go get my daughter.


End file.
